1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and a display method to be applied to, for example, a terminal device having a display unit including two display areas. The present invention also relates to an application program to be executed in the terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various terminal devices, such as a mobile phone terminal device, an electronic book terminal device, and a mobile game device, which have two display units have been proposed and are in practical use.
Two display units allow a terminal device to provide various forms of display and satisfactory display quality. For example, using two display units, an electronic book terminal device can display two pages in a book, which improves operability allowing a user to view the electronic book in the same way as viewing a printed book.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-251273 discusses a computer device having a multi-display in which images are displayed on a plurality of displays in a color tone that can save power consumption.